


The Gift of a Lifetime

by BlindJeff



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Lumity, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJeff/pseuds/BlindJeff
Summary: Luz and Amity’s first formal date since getting married almost a year before. Amity has an announcement to make the night extra special.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 35
Kudos: 275





	1. Chapter 1

Amity waits in her home on The Boiling Isles for her beloved wife. Waiting six years for Luz to come back from the human world, and another four just dating before marriage, felt like nothing waiting for Luz to get back from her teaching job at Hexside to get to tonight’s date. Prime Minister Lilith let her finally get one night off that lined up with Luz’s. The meetings between the human organization that knew of the Witch’s world and The Boiling Isles fairly new government had been exhausting. However, Amity needed to be present because she worked for the government as second in command of the Human Interactions Board. Luz would often be a topic of discussion as both the Organization’s ambassador and the one to teach witches about humans at Hexside, and Amity would have to speak on her behalf often. It didn’t help that little progress was being made between the two factions, with unrelated issues on both sides out of the control of those in the meetings. At least the Organization was able to link multiple portals to The Boiling Isles one, so Luz, or any other resident, could go back and forth between the planes, with the proper requests and agreements of course.

It was going to be the couples first formal date since they got married a year ago, being so busy with both of their jobs and what not. Amity was able to get out of work a bit early and was now just waiting for Luz to do the same. It was the end of the Semester at Hexside and neither had anything to do for the next day, which made it a perfect night for a formal date in the human realm, usually their dinner dates would amount to takeout at their own house. At the moment however, Amity was just lounging on the couch, flipping through her social media on her scroll. Suddenly the door swings open, and the exhausted figure of Luz Noceda stands in the doorway.

Luz turns to see her wife in the living room laying on the couch. She steps inside, slips off her shoes, and shouts “cuddles!” as she races to Amity.

“Wait! Luz!” Before Luz has the chance to practically leap onto her wife, Amity moves into the couch so Luz misses her and lands more so on the cushions. “I should have seen this coming. We have to get ready for tonight.”

“Just five minutes,” Luz says into the couch. Her arms flailing at her side trying to catch Amity.

“Babe, you know how lucky I was to get these reservations on such a convenient night?” She asks as she crawls over her wife. “Now get up and get ready,” she states as she pecks Luz’s head.

“Fine…” Luz pouts as she lifts her head out of the cushions. “...It was just gonna be a few minutes.”

The couple go upstairs to their shared bedroom. Luz gets ready for her shower while Amity starts applying makeup. In minutes Amity is sitting on the bed, dressed in a suit, and waiting again for Luz, who’s in the joint bathroom drying her hair. A few seconds later Luz steps out of the bathroom, hair dried, makeup somewhat started, and wrapped in a towel.

“Babe, I need you to wait outside while I get dressed,” Luz states.

“Why? Embarrassed by me seeing you naked?” Amity asks sarcastically. “I’m pretty sure me seeing you now nullifies that concern.”

“Nooo,” Luz sarcastically whines back, “it’s just that this dress is supposed to be a surprise for you, and I want you to appreciate it when it’s on.”

“Couldn’t I just close my eyes?”

“And me risk you peaking? No way perv!” all said in jest. Luz starts shooing Amity out the door at this point.

“Oh so I’m a perv now?” Amity asks turning around to face the room now that she’s in the hall.

“Yes but you're my perv.” Luz pecks Amity on the nose then closes the door in her face.

“How sweet.”

Minutes later Amity hears Luz call out from the bedroom.”Babe! You can come see me now!”

“Oh can I?” Amity asks, still joking.

“Just open up the door!”

“Ok…” Amity shouts, placing her hand on the doorknob. “Three, two, one!” She swings the door wide open to bless her eyes with the beautiful sight of her wife in a solid red, asymmetrical, thick strap, form fitting dress.

“So… what do you think?” Luz asks, raising her pitch.

“Hermosa…” Amity says softly as she glides towards her wife. Placing her arms around Luz waist when she reaches her.

Luz giggles and places her arms on Amity’s shoulders. “Hehe, your Spanish is getting better.”

The dress sparks memories of Eda in Amity’s head. “If only she could see us now,” she whispers.

“I wish so too,” Luz whispers back as she pulls Amity in for a hug and kisses her temple. “But now’s not the time, we have a dinner to get to.” She releases the hug but Amity doesn’t.

“Just a few more minutes…” Amity says over Luz’s shoulder.

“Mi amor, weren’t you the one bugging me to get ready?” Luz smirks.

“I said nothing of the sort.” Amity denies with sarcastic posh.

“Come on, let’s go, and remember your illusion earrings.” Luz lifts her wife’s arms off her and walks past her through the door to the hall. Amity grabs her earrings off the nightstand and follows her.

Downstairs now Luz puts on her matching low cut heels. “Which staff should we take?” She asks over her shoulder.

“I believe we should give Owlbert a break,” Amity says coming down the stairs. “Tia has barely been working at all today anyways.”

Rarely are Witches able to create such powerful palismans, but Amity was an exception. At the sound of her name, Tia, the red pseudodragon palisman, perks up from the all but gone coals in the living room fireplace and shakes herself off. She exits through the custom made fireplace door off to the side and flies to Amity’s ivory staff, where she solidifies her perched form.

“Good girl,” Amity says softly while she picks up the staff. She heads back to Luz. “Alright, ready to go?”

Luz is checking her purse. “Uhh, yeah. You’re paying right?”

“Yeah, this was my idea. How’s my makeup?”

“Beautiful, and mine?”

“Ditto.” Amity says shooting finger guns.

“Your human slang is getting better too.” Luz jest. “Come on, let’s go.” She opens up the door. “Beautiful ladies first.” She bows slightly and gestures to the open door.

“Then why aren’t you going first?” Amity asks as she raises an eyebrow.

“I’m not the one holding our transportation.”

Amity shrugs. “Eh, fair enough.” She heads outside, places her staff in the air and gets on, Luz right behind her. “To the capitol Tia!” she shouts.

The trip to the current Boiling Isles capitol, former Belos temple, is a short one. If they wanted to, they could have walked, which Amity usually does. Once inside the main hall Amity animates Tia from the staff and lets her crawl onto her forearm.

“Take yourself, and the staff, to my office. I bought a whole bag of charcoal for you and there should be fresh wood in the fireplace. We should be back in a few hours.”

Tia seems happy about the news of treats and a fresh bed. She starts tapping her tail against Amity’s arm.

“Aww,” Amity lets escape while scratching under Tia’s chin. She pecks the pseudodragon on the top of the head and holds out the staff. The palisman takes it in her claws and starts flying towards Amity’s office. Amity turns to Luz, who is just enraptured by her sweet wife. Clasped hands to the cheek and a near sarcastic sniffling face.

“Too adorable!” Luz squeals.

Amity smirks and turns back. “Shall we continue?” she asks over her shoulder.

“Not until I get a kiss too!” Luz demands, running to Amity’s side.

Amity rolls her eyes lovingly. “Fine, if you insist.” She turns to Luz and pecks her nose. “Let’s go,” she states.

The portal was kept in the temple basement where they defeated Belos, for convenience reasons mainly. The room is covered in wires and computers from the human realm. There were guards, but they were more of travel documentaries than anything else. All their job was to make sure nothing unsolicited goes or comes through the portal. The only ones who actually know how to use the portal are Lilith and her direct line, and anyone working on the project for the Organization on the human side. With the proper set up of portals on both sides modern technology was gifted to The Boiling Isles. The portal was nearly always open, letting WiFi through and allowing meetings to be had over the phone in the privacy of everyone’s offices.

After she helps Luz down the stairs, Amity walks with her to the secretary desk. “Good evening,” she starts. “Here for the 17 30.”

“Of course Mrs. Noceda,” he responds while clicking through a few windows on the fairly new computer. “It looks like the New York City portal is awaiting your arrival. Whenever you're ready you two may step through.”

The sound of her last name causes Amity to blush a bit. “Thank you,” Amity says politely, slightly nodding her head. She turns back to Luz and holds out her hand. “Shall we?” she asks with a smirk.

“Of course, Mrs. Noceda,” Luz says, emphasizes her wife’s newer name, while taking her hand.

This causes Amity to blush again. “I’ll never get properly acquainted to that.”

Going through the portal is not unlike going through the door it was made out of. A bright light, and a blink of the eyes and the couple are in the human realm. Albeit, in a very similar room to the one they left, dark and covered in wires and computers. The differences being the floor and walls being made of plaster and tile rather than wood and stone, and the one other person in the room being an old man in a lab coat instead of Boiling Isles guard armor.

“Greetings ladies!” The graying man in the lab coat shouts, getting up from his workstation. “Great to see another successful travel.”

Luz is the first to speak. “Hello Overseer Jacob. Glad to see Amity went all out on the ‘welcome committee.’” She says with obvious sarcasm.

“I’m sorry for the lack of fanfare at the moment,” Jacob responds with a slight jest back, “I’ve been busy working on the reports from our last few realm meetings. However, I’m sure you’ll see your lovely wife spared no expense on your chariot tonight.”

Amity looks slightly annoyed by this statement. “Don’t spoil anything,” she lightly pouts.

“What? All I said was you have a good ride.” Jacob jokingly defends.

An announcement is heard over the loudspeaker. “Overseer Jacob, you are required on sub-level two. The infinite sheep has escaped its enclosure, sigh, again.”

“I told those idiots not to try and count them and what do they do!?” Jacob shouts into the air rhetorically. He reaches to a small black square on his collar and pinches it. “I’ll be right down. Just give me a few minutes.” He turns to the couple. “Sorry about that. You would think a sheep that every time you look at it it seems to multiply until you fall asleep would be easy to guard, but you would be surprised with the incompetence of some of these people. I guess that’s why they stuck them here.”

“Oh believe me, we both know that feeling,” Amity interjects. “Working in education and government, we get stuck with a lot of idiots.”

“Yeah these guys are new anyways, I shouldn’t be too hard on them. It’s not like anything here can kill us. In any case, if I may, I’ll show you to the elevators.”

With a wave of their hands both parties said their goodbyes as the couple exited the elevator and into the main lobby of the facility. Bland, bright, almost rundown, the building was designed to look as unappealing and boring as possible. Which caused some slight confusion to passerbys, seeing two magnificently dressed ladies walk out. At the end of the steps down, parked along the side walk in the street, was Amity’s aforementioned chariot. A limousine. Driver waiting at the passenger door.

“A bit excessive for two people,” Luz chuckles as they descend the steps.

“Jacob told me that this is what one orders for a special night,” Amity states, with a hint of exasperation. “And he said they had a mole in the company so he could get us a deal.”

“Wonder what they would need a mole for?” Luz asks rhetorically as they reach the car. Amity shrugs.

The driver bows to the couple. “Greetings fine ladies. My name is Michael. You must be the Noceda couple I presume?”

“Correct,” pipes up Amity “I noticed you didn’t seem at all confused by us walking out of this building. You must be the mole.”

“Quite an accusation,” Michael says with soft uplift. “And how observant. But the overseer wouldn’t want just anyone to accompany an ambassador, sort of speak.”

“Fair point.”

Michael opens the door for the couple. Amity gestures Luz in first and follows close behind her. Situated in, Michael closes the door and makes his way to the cockpit. Once buckled himself he lowers the divider between the two sections.

“If I’m not mistaken we are making our way to the West Village, Don Angelos’ in particular. If I may say, excellent choice. Amazing italian cuisine.”

“Ooo, Italian!” Luz perks. “I’m quite surprised.”

“Again, Jacob’s recommendation,” Amity states. “He said and I quote, ‘the lasagna is perfect,’ whatever that is.”

“Babe, anything is perfect with you,” Luz swoons.

Amity blushes a bit and pecks her wife on the forehead.

“That’s all?” Luz quips. “Something that cheesy deserves lips at least.”

“Later.” Amity whispers.

Now Amity gets to experience the wonders of New York City traffic for the first time. It would have been worse if not for her lovely wife being with her and the new sights she was witnessing. The fashion, the lights, the trash. Amity had been to the human world before, however she and Luz would usually stick to Luz’s home town. The limo was equipped with a mini fridge, in which Amity requested seltzer. Various flavors of course, but nothing bigger than quarter serving cans. They eventually reached the restaurant. The driver parks on the curb in front of the entrance, exits the limo, and comes around to let the couple out.

Once the couple is on the curb, the driver speaks up. “I wish you both a wonderful dinner, and when you are done just call this number.” He reaches in his pocket and produces a small card containing his number. “I will be back around in minutes.”

Luz takes the card and puts it in her purse. “Thank you.”

Michael does a slight bow, and starts his way towards the cockpit. Before the limo takes off Luz and Amity make their way to the host podium.

The restaurant is a little busy. Most of the tables are filled with couples or parties. A few empty ones dotted throughout. Minimalist lighting, with red velvet esthetique. Luz felt slightly embarrassed with her accidental near matching attire.

“Good evening,” the hostess greets. “Do you two have reservations?”

“Of course,” perks Amity. “Noceda, party of two.”

“Noceda…” the hostess says, flipping through her booklet. “Ah yes, right this way.” She grabs two menus from underneath the podium then leads the couple to their table. “Samuel will be with you shortly. We wish you a lovely dinner!” And with that, she’s off.

Browsing the menu, Luz is the first to speak. “So, what are you thinking?” She asks.

“Honestly, I think we should take his advice. I’m going to try this thing called ‘lasagna’. Besides, we could probably order a few entrées off this menu, we’re not exactly strapped for cash.”

“What, you looking to pig out for the first time princess?” Luz asks using her wife’s ironic name.

“First off, that’s more of a you thing,” Amity states.

Luz giggles.

“Second, this isn’t the place, and you know that. And lastly, I am saying we should treat ourselves.”

Just then, the waiter arrives at the table. “Good evening, my name is Samuel, and I will be taking your orders today. I hope you’ve had an adequate amount of time to look over the menu, in particular our fine wine selection.”

Amity pipes up. “No thank you. Just water for me tonight.”

Luz raises an eyebrow towards her wife. “Really now, weren’t you the one who said we should treat ourselves?”

“I just don’t want any alcohol right now.”

“Understandable.” Luz shifts her attention towards the waiter. “I’ll try a glass of this one that I won’t even try to pronounce,” she says pointing to the menu.

“Excellent choice,” inserts Samuel.

“And water,” Luz finishes.

“Of course, I’ll be back with that shortly.” The waiter makes his way back to the kitchen.

“Ok, here’s how I think this should go.” Amity starts. “We both get our own appetizers, main courses, and whatever, and we split this lasagna thing.”

“Sounds good to me,” Luz responds. “You’re paying after all. Do you think we can finish it?”

“Babe, I say this in the most loving way possible, you have a bottomless stomach.”

“Aww,” Luz fawns.

The dinner goes peacefully. Luz tells her crazy stories from Hexside she hasn’t been able to tell her wife yet, and Amity doesn’t have much to share. She’s more than okay listening to her wife’s tales while enjoying the new, human cuisine. When all is said and done, to Luz’s surprise, she’s the one requesting boxes for leftovers.

Samuel returns with the boxes and the check. “Thank you for dining with us. We wish you two a lovely rest of your night.”

“Thank you,” they both say in near unison.

Amity picks up the booklet with the receipt. “Triple digits, but honestly I’m not surprised,” she says softly. She puts her Organization issued credit card in the booklet and sets it back on the table.

“Wow babe, you really packed it in tonight,” Luz praises while putting away her meals. “Guess that ‘pig out’ comment really got to you, huh?”

Amity smirks. “Babe I have some news for you.”

“Ok… this is out of nowhere,” Luz says closing the leftover cases. “What’s up?”

Amity inhales sharply. “I’m…”

Luz has a feeling of what her wife’s next word or words could be, and preemptively starts bringing her hands to her face.

“...pregnant.”

Luz is fighting being overjoyed, and not well. Tapping her heels to the ground and squealing under her palms. She eventually calms down just enough to ask her wife a question. “It worked?”

“Yep. Missed it a few days ago, took a test, and was positive. Took another one this morning and was still positive. If it worked for Emira and Viney, why wouldn’t it work for us?”

Luz starts freaking out in her seat again. By this time Samuel has already taken the booklet and has come back with the card. He decides not to interrupt whatever is going on. After Amity is done giving a generous tip and signing the receipts, she grabs her wife’s purse, gets out Michael’s card, and calls him.

“We’re ready,” Amity states.

“Gottcha, be right over,” Michael replies, and hangs up.

Amity takes the leftover bag and leads her now calmed down wife out of the restaurant and onto the curb. Less than a minute passes and the limo is parked in front of them. Michael gets out of the cockpit, rushes over to the door, and lets the couple in.

“Keep the divider up please,” Amity requests before Michael can close the door.

“As you wish,” Michael responds, almost smirking. He even drove a slightly longer way back to the office building. Once there, Luz bridal carries her wife all the way home.

Much later, Luz and Amity are laying in bed. Both out of breath for some reason, when the phone rings.

Amity picks up.“Hello?” she exhales.

The familiar voice of an old scientist is heard on the other end. “Amity? You left your leftovers in the limo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this one I do have more works. They’re not exactly lumity focused but hopefully you’ll enjoy them as well. Feedback always welcome, have a pleasant holiday season, and stay safe!


	2. Chapter 2

Amity wakes up very early, the sun is not even up yet. Eight weeks into her pregnancy, her mouth tasting of sin, and some slight nausea. Being careful, she gets out of bed and stumbles to the bathroom, and sits down next to the toilet. “I hope this doesn’t last all day,” she mumbles to herself.

Back in bed, Luz’s body flails into the now unoccupied space beside her. Slightly surprised to not feel anything, she comes to, and half asleep, and notices the light on in the joint bathroom. Her want and need to help her wife at any time wins out against her love for sleep, and she shoots out of bed, rushing to the bathroom door. “Amity!” she shouts swinging open the door, “are you alright!”

Amity swings her half-awake head towards Luz. She lifts her hand up. “Shhh shh sh,” she says as she slowly lowers her hand back down.

“Sorry!” Luz whispers shouts.

“I’m fine,” Amity states groggily, “just a bit of morning sickness.”

“Ok, do you need anything?” Luz asks, still whispering.

“Ginger ale?”

“You got it.” Luz slowly closes the bathroom door and makes her way down to the kitchen. Seconds later she’s back in the bedroom, a sports bottle in one hand and a half empty two liter bottle of ginger ale in the other. She carries both into the bathroom, fills up the sports bottle, and sets it down on the floor besides Amity.

“Thanks babe,” Amity mumbles.

Luz kisses her wife on the forehead, and takes the liter bottle out of the bathroom. She puts it down on her nightstand, and drifts back to sleep. Minutes later, Amity returns to the bedroom, not having thrown up, but feeling a bit better. She places her partially drunk bottle on her nightstand, and joins Luz in bed. Embracing her from behind.

Hours later, Amity wakes up, her embrace now empty. She notices the liter bottle gone, and smells something delicious in the air. She yawns, stretches, drinks from her own bottle, and makes her way downstairs. In the kitchen she can see Luz, still in her pajamas, making what looked to be crêpes, with a small stack already on the paper plate beside her. Amity could hear the soft hum of Luz’s music come from the home speaker, and stops for a moment just to take in the lovely sight. Luz heard Amity come down the stairs, but is too focused, or just doesn’t bother, to interrupt her wife coming up behind her. Amity hugs Luz from behind, plants a kiss on the back of the neck, and rests her chin upon Luz’s left shoulder.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Amity asks, still only half awake.

Luz takes the now finished crêpe in the pan and adds it to the stack. She places the pan back on the stove, shuts off the burner, and lifts her left arm to hold Amity’s head. She kisses the top of Amity’s head, and then spins around to hug her wife back.

Amity leans in for a kiss on the lips, but Luz stops her, placing a finger to Amity’s mouth before she can. “Babe, could we move off the stove before we do this?” Luz asks with a slight chuckle.

“Oh, right.” They shift along the counter, past the crêpes, when Amity goes in for another kiss.

Luz returns the favor this time, reaching her arms around Amity’s head as she does so. Luz giggles a bit after they release. “Your mouth tastes like ginger ale.”

“And yours tastes terrible,” Amity responds, pecking her wife’s lips again. “So who’s winning?”

They stay like that, just hugging each other, staring into their eyes. Luz brings one arm down from her wife’s shoulders, gently placing a hand upon Amity’s navel. Amity’s hand following, and covering hers.

Granted, it was too early for an ultrasound, but they both knew how punnett squares worked.

“She’s in there, huh?” Luz softly asks.

“Yeah, and she’s making my nausea a nightmare,” Amity answers with slight jest.

Luz chuckles a bit, and lifts Amity’s arms off her. “Take some crêpes to the dining room. Toppings are on the table. I’m gonna use the rest of the batter up.” She pecks Amity on the forehead.

Amity does as she’s told. Entering the dining room she can see two glasses set next to each other on one side of the table. Amity deduced this is where Luz intended them to sit together. Lined neatly behind the glasses in the middle of the table, were the aforementioned toppings. Cut up strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. Minutes later, Luz enters the dining room with her own stack of crêpes and a jug of milk. She puts the jug down, and adds a few crêpes from her fresher stack to Amity’s.

As Amity is pouring herself a glass of milk, Luz perks up, “oh! I’ve always wanted to do this.”

“Huh?” Amity turns to her wife, to see Luz holding a strawberry piece between her teeth. Amity’s face falls into a soft smile, before moving up, and biting what’s obviously intended to be her piece of the strawberry. Amity giggles “Damn Titan, I’m going to get cavities from you.”

“Which reminds me, I should buy pocky,” Luz states.

A few crêpes in and Luz has a question for Amity. “Are you sure you're going to be ok alone while I’m at work?”

“Yes babe,” Amity responds, finishing her bite. “Remind me why you are going to the Organization again today?”

Luz seems slightly flustered. “Well, uhh, Jacob told me that, uhh, there’s some papers and some seminars that we need to get over with before he puts me on, paternity? Would it be paternity or maternity leave in this case? Whatever. Paid parental leave for some time.” She shoots Amity a smile, thinking she sold it.

Amity smirks and lifts an eyebrow. She knows Luz is lying, but doesn’t want to reveal why. “Uh huh. Well I hope you don’t die of boredom,” Amity quips.

“And leave you alone? Never,” Luz defends.

“In my case, I’m not going to be staying home all day,” states Amity. “I have plans to see mami today.”

“Ooo, really?” Luz asks with joy. However, this is replaced by concern when she remembers what Amity usually sees her mom for. “Nothing bad I hope.”

“No, she just invited me over for conversation and to talk about the baby.”

“Aww,” Luz fawns. She collects some empty dishes and gets up from the table. She pecks Amity on the head. “I have to get ready.” Luz makes her back to the kitchen, and puts the dirty kitchenware in the dishwasher. Amity finishes up her meal and brings the remaining dishes to the washer.

Minutes go by, and Luz descends the stairs of the house. Freshly showered, dressed in a suit, makeup applied, and holding her staff; Owlbert solidified on top. She turns to the living room, to see Amity lying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, watching videos on the crystal ball. Luz makes her way over, bends down, and kisses her wife on the head. “Say hola to mami for me por favor.”

Amity turns to her wife and extends a hand up, cupping Luz’s face. She pulls her down into a soft, and drawn out kiss. “Of course,” Amity whispers as the kiss is released.

Luz smiles at her wife. “Hopefully, I’ll be back before you,” she states, straightening up.

“Ok,” Amity replies as she retreats back under the blanket.

Luz makes her way out the front door, and flies off to her real plans.

Amity does fall asleep on the couch, but she did remember to set an alarm on the crystal ball. She gets around two more hours of sleep, before being woken up around noon. She sits up, stretches, takes a swig of her ginger ale, and heads up stairs to get ready. Within minutes she is done with her shower and dressed for the afternoon. Coming back down the stairs, she whistles for Tia to get on her staff she’s holding. Tia does so with precision. Ready to leave, Amity steps outside and places the staff in the air. She gets on and leans her head down towards Tia. “To the capitol,” Amity states, “slow and steady.”

Tia stays low on this flight, and at a slightly faster pace than walking. Eventually reaching the capitol, Amity lets Tia take her staff to her office to rest and wait for her. Amity then makes her way down to the portal chamber, and walks up to the check in desk. “Good afternoon,” she greets to the guard, “Amity Noceda, for the 13 hundred.”

“Of course,” the guard responds, clicking through a few windows. They lean over to a small microphone placed on the desk, and speak into it. “We are shifting the output on the portal briefly. If anyone is doing anything that requires the human realm WiFi, please save your stations immediately. Thank you.”

Once the guard is done with his announcement, Amity perks up with a question. “Any record of Luz coming through earlier today? Maybe around ten.”

The guard clicks a few times on his computer. “Uhh, yes actually!”

“And where to? if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Uhh, the Los Angel- I mean! The NYC portal! That’s right, the New York City portal!” The guard is visibly shaking.

“Uh huh,” Amity smirks. At this point, the portal has already blinked off and back on. “Tell Luz, I bought it.”

“Whenever you're ready, ma’am,” the guard pushes out.

Passing by the desk, Amity can just make out a little note on the computer screen. It reads: “DO NOT LET MY WIFE KNOW WE ARE GOING TO LA! If she asks, tell her I went to New York.”

In the human realm, in a small shack, the floor opens, and pushes up a small portal. Just big enough for an adult to step through comfortably. It flashes on, and Amity steps out. She presses a button on the shack wall, and the portal sinks back into the floor. Amity makes her way out of the shack, and down the pathway, to Camila Noceda’s home.

Over the years, Camila and Amity had gotten to know each other quite well. Amity felt as if she had another mother in Camila. A real mother. The emotional manipulation of her actual parents left Amity longing for a real parental figure, and Camila was more than happy to fill that role. When Luz came back to The Boiling Isles, Amity met Camila as soon as she solidified a relationship with Luz, which is to say almost instantly. Camila loved Amity back immensely, and agreed to help the Witch with whatever she needed. From someone to talk to to someone to run to, which sadly came up on more than one occasion. Thankfully, Amity came to Camila today just to talk, sans Luz. Shortly after the bell is rung, Camila opens the door.

“Hola mija!” Camila greets in her aged voice, reaching out for a hug.

“Hola mami!” Amity says with soft joy as she accepts the hug. She brings her chin to Camila’s cheek, and kisses. “Luz says hola too”

Once the hug is released, Camila reaches up and plants a kiss on Amity’s cheek. “I have snacks on the table and tea brewing,” she says as she ushers Amity in.

Amity follows Camila to the small, circle table in the kitchen. A cheese and cracker platter upon it. Camila continues her way to fetch two mugs and pour the tea.

“So, how are you feeling?” asks Camila as she sets the mugs down.

“Fine, some morning sickness here and there,” Amity answers.

“Nothing too serious, I hope.”

“No, no. Just sometimes don’t like the taste of my own mouth when I get up. Haven’t thrown up yet at least. Luz has helped me through when I get really nauseous.”

“She better,” Camila quips. “I didn’t raise an uncaring spouse.”

They both chuckle at the obvious sarcasm.

“Speaking of,” Camila continues, “why couldn’t she join us today?”

“Well,” Amity starts, “she told me that she had some paperwork due for the Organization, but my sister, Emira, let slip that they and Willow were going shopping to surprise me. I decided to let Luz keep her innocence and not call her out.”

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Camila fawns. “I’m so happy that you have such supportive friends and family.”

“Yeah…” Amity drifts, looking into her reflection in the tea.

Camila sets her own tea down. “Mija, what’s bothering you?” she asks softly.

“Hm!” Amity is taken back a bit. Her form quickly relaxes however, and she smirks. “It’s that obvious, huh?” She takes a sip of her tea. “It’s just that… I don’t believe I have the best experience to turn to when raising a child. My parents, well… I’ve told you about them.”

Camila nods. “Your parents are horrible, you don’t have to remind me. But I believe you can be a much better mother than yours ever could. Do they even know about this?”

“No, I haven’t told them,” Amity says somberly. “I haven’t really spoken to them since the marriage, and they didn’t say much to me, nothing good anyways.”

“You don’t need to talk to them,” Camila assures her. “All that matters, is the love and bond you a Luz share when raising this child.”

“Thank you, mami,” Amity smiles.

“Any time mija. Oh! If you want advice on raising a child…” Camila gets up and disappears into the house for a few seconds. Amity hears her coming back down the stairs. “I’ve got some stories for you,” Camila gleefully continues as she holds up a binder with “Luz Baby Pictures” labeled on it in bold. “Luz was a hassle, luckily I had a girlfriend help me out. But she moved when school was over because she was offered a better job up north.”

“What about Luz’s dad?” Amity asks, going for a sip of her tea.

Camila scoffs. “Deadbeat.”

Amity is a bit surprised by the bluntness in Camila’s voice. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be,” Camila states, opening the binder. “But, let’s talk about the only good thing that came from that spawn.”

The next few hours go by in the blink of an eye for the two. Browsing old photos and talking about Luz. Camila, giving advice for raising the baby at certain points. Eventually however, it was time for Amity to make her way back home. “It was great seeing you again mami,” Amity says, back at the entrance of the house. “Thank you for the advice.”

Camila reaches out her arms again, and pulls Amity in for a hug. She reaches up, and plants two kisses on Amity’s cheek. “One for you and one for Luz. And…” Camila plants one more, pressing her lips there for a second longer. “One more for the babé.”

Amity smiles, and lets a hand come up to the mark. “Thank you, mami.”

Camila watches from the door as Amity disappears into the woods.

Back in the cabin, Amity presses and holds down a button on the wall. “Amity Noceda,” she seems to state into the air. “Ready for return from portal zero.”

After she releases the button, a soft hum is heard from the ground. A slit opens up in the cabin floor, and the portal frame slowly rises into place. Once settled, it waits a few seconds, until it flashes its familiar white light, and Amity makes her way through. The same set of guard armor is sitting at the check in desk.

“Welcome back Amity,” the guard greets.

“Thank you,” Amity responds as she walks by. She makes her way to her office to grab Tia. She knocks on the door before opening, a signature knock to let Tia know it’s her. Tia gets up from the office fire place, shakes, scratches, and licks any charcoal dust off, and flies to her ivory staff. 

“Good girl,” Amity praises softly as she goes to grab the staff. “Just like earlier, slow and steady.”

Tia nods her head in agreement, before solidifying completely. Amity makes her way outside, then home. It’s around sunset in The Boiling Isles, and from outside her house Amity can see lights on in the dining room. Once inside, she places Tia against the living room wall, and goes to the dining room, where Luz, Emira, and Willow are all chatting. Luz is the first to notice Amity.

“Babe!” Luz shouts, getting out of her seat. She walks up to her wife, and they peck each other on the lips. “How’s mami?”

“She’s doing well,” Amity states. “This is from her.” She kisses Luz on the cheek. “How was shopping?” Amity smirks.

“You knew!?” Luz exclaims.

“Well you didn’t do the best at hiding it, and Emira told me everything beforehand.”

Luz glares back at the table, towards Emira. Emira giggles nervously in response and twiddles her fingers back at the couple.

“Whatever,” Luz pouts. “I still have one more surprise for you. I just need to go upstairs and get it ready.” She pecks Amity’s forehead, and starts going to the stairs.

Emira gets up from the table. “Hey mittens!” she greets while going in for a hug.

“Hello Em,” Amity says, accepting the hug.

“How’s the baby doing?” Emira asks as the hug is released.

“Fine, fine. A little morning sickness here and there, but good for the most part.”

“That’s good to hear. You know when I was pregnant with Eileen I was so sick all the time.”

“You don’t have to remind me sis.”

Willow is up next to hug Amity. “Aww, I’m so happy for you two. Remember, we’re always available if you need something.”

“Thanks Willow, but I believe Luz has everything covered to be honest.”

“She told us about this morning,” Willow giggles.

“Too adorable,” Emira adds.

Amity blushes a little bit, which is broken by Luz calling her from upstairs. “Babe! Your surprise is ready!”

“Well I think that’s my cue,” Amity quips. “You guys coming?”

“Nah, we think this gift is only for your eyes,” Emira chimes, and winks at Amity.

Amity’s blush comes back. “Ok… in that case, it was great seeing you two.” She hugs them both one more time, and they make their way towards the stairs. Willow and Emira waving and saying bye from the bottom, in the entryway, as she makes her ascent.

At the top, Amity sees the bedroom door closed. She puts her hand on the doorknob. “Ok Luz! Three, two, one!” Amity swings the door open.

The only source of light in the room is the dozens of soft, light orbs that line the walls. Luz is standing at the side of the bed, wearing, what can only be described as red, flowy, and having lace.

Amity stands in the doorway, drinking in the sight. She steps in, almost comically slams the door, and runs up to her wife, nearly tackling Luz to the bed.

The slam of the door is heard from downstairs. “Welp, I think that’s our cue to leave,” Willow quips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I may get an illustrator soon, but his life’s a bit busy right now and he’s not super familiar with the source material. Just a friend I may buy commissions from, idk. Also if your finding me on here, I have a Reddit account at u/Eyelessjeff where I post these. Follow me there if your interested. Anyways feedback is always appreciated, have a safe week, and I’ll see y’all soon!


	3. Chapter 3

It’s mid afternoon in the Noceda household, and Luz is running around the bedroom, making sure that she and Amity have everything they need for their overnight stay in the human realm. Now that Amity’s in her second trimester, she requested an ultrasound from her physician, who was provided by the Organization. The Organization asked if they could conduct some tests on Amity while she was there. Nothing too serious. Aspirate some blood, amniotic fluid, and sleep monitoring, and Amity and Luz agreed. The Organization had plenty of research on Witches, thanks to Jacob’s time in The Boiling Isles. However they, Jacob especially, were intrigued by what could very well be the first human witch hybrid. His research led to the conclusion that humans and witches, despite the multitude of varieties, were biologically similar. However, when there were differences in the anatomy and physiology, they were drastic. The Organization asked the couple to stay a night for the tests.

Luz zips up the duffel bag of holding and turns to Amity, who is laying on the bed, scrolling through Penstagram. 

“All right, we should be all set to leave,” Luz perks. “Got three changes of clothing each, snacks, warm packs, cold packs, bracers, magic paper, magic ink, juice boxes, wet wipes…”

“Luz, honey, it’s only going to be a day,” Amity interrupts with a chuckle.

Luz pouts. “I know but, what if the power goes out, or if they don’t have enough sanitizer, or you get bored and the TV isn’t working, or…”

“Babe,” Amity interrupts again. “Come here, lean over me.”

Luz does as she’s told, and sheepishly makes her way over. When Luz leans over, Amity flicks her scroll away and reaches to Luz’s face with both hands. Pulling her down into a kiss. “You’re right, I should just calm down,” Luz states as she stands back up. “They’ve got everything under control. I, I just want what’s best for us, best for you.”

Amity reaches up and grasps Luz’s dangling hand. “I know babe, but we can trust them. If not them, then Jacob. And if not Jacob, then Marie,” Amity jest. “Now if we’re all set, let’s go.”

Luz helps Amity out of bed and down the stairs. Not that Amity was having any trouble with maneuvering, it’s just that Luz was still being extra careful about her wife. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs were the two palismans, solidified on top of their staves. The couple decided to take them both to the capitol this time, to keep one another company, as the visit may take a while. When Luz and Amity descend into the portal room of the Capitol, Lilith is waiting for them at the check in desk, sitting in a wheelchair.

Lilith lost her left leg due to partial petrification at the final battle with Belos, and while she had a magical prosthetic, it never felt right to use. The smiths that made it did excellent work, shaping, fitting, and enchanting the leg to make it as accurate as possible. However it felt wrong to wear it to Lilith, she felt she wasn’t worthy of it. The chair felt right. Jacob had told her of something from the human realm known as a crucifix, where someone who was considered the ultimate martyr, was sentenced, and how some believed it to carry the sins of all humans.

Jacob finished the story doubting it and singing its praises. “Even if the book is false, which in all honesty it probably is, the half that that story is in is nice. Just a man, roaming the lands, helping those in need.”

The wheelchair wasn’t a cross, but it burdened a monstrous sin.

“Prime Minister!” Luz greets. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to intercept the heroes of The Boiling Isles before they escape to the human realm,” Lilith answers with slight sarcasm.

Amity walks over to Lilith, leans down, and hugs her.

“In all honesty,” Lilith continues as the hug is released, “I wanted to see how my star student was handling her lessons with begening motherhood.”

“We’re doing ok,” replies Amity. “I’m sure you’re aware of why we’re going there today.”

“Yes. I must say, human medicine has been a blessing to our society. The only blessing Jacob has graced us with sadly,” Lilith states with some obvious disdain.

“He’s working his hardest,” Luz defends.

Lilith sighs. “I understand, I do. It’s just that I feel like his expedition to the south most point of our world is a bit unnecessary. He claims that there’s evidence of another being, flowing with magical energy like The Boiling Isles. However I just don’t feel it.”

“It doesn’t hurt to have a look,” Amity states.

“Maybe not,” Lilith considers, “but I still feel as if I can’t fully trust him. Be safe out there, ok?”

“Of course Prime Minister. You needn’t worry about the heroes of The Boiling Isles,” Luz assures with slight jest.

Lilith lightens up a little. The couple do one more hug each, and make their way through the portal. Michael, the former limo driver, is waiting for them on the other side.

“Greetings, Nocedas,” Michael greets.

“Good to see you again, Michael,” Amity responds. “No more need for a mole, I assume?”

“Oh no, I still drive. It’s just that Jacob recommended someone familiar to escort the two realm’s most important couple to their room.”

“Understandable,” Luz smirks.

“If I may take your bag,” Michael offers as he extends his hand.

“Of course,” says Luz, giving Michael the duffel bag.

“Without further ado,” Michael adds, “I shall show you to your room.”

Despite it being the safest of all the Organization’s sites, the site that Jacob oversaw was still required to have a hospital wing of sorts on it. It was always empty, save for the occasional workplace injury. Jacob also found hospital beds really comfy. Exiting the elevator to the first sub-level would show a hallway, with signs on the wall across, pointing left for beds and right for labs. Going left would lead you to a square shaped open area, with rooms along the outside walls and a nurses’ station in the middle. There are nine rooms in total, separated from the main area by sliding glass panels. Each fixed with cabinets, sinks, televisions, and made beds. The atmosphere is still, the fact that the only other person in the wing was a nurse a bit too preoccupied with their papers didn’t help. However, it did feel and look much better than the lobby. Michael leads them to one of the rooms.

“And we arrive at your suite,” Michael quips as he opens the glass slide. He gestures the couple in first. Once in himself, he places the duffle at the bottom of the sink counter, and opens a drawer. From out of it he pulls a cup, a clipboard with a piece of paper on it, and the television remote. Michael turns to Amity. “Marie asks that you fill out the questionnaire. Also if you need to pee, we ask that you provide a urine sample. Bathrooms are to the left. And lastly, here’s the remote to the TV. Would you like anything before I leave, something to drink perhaps?”

“Water please,” Amity requests.

“Of course. I shall also bring a mobile recliner for Luz and some extra blankets.” With that, Michael exits the room.

“Alright…” Luz says while looking around the room, “a bit haunting, but the privacy is nice.”

Amity reads through the questionnaire for a bit while walking towards the bed. “Did he give us a pen?”

“No, but your wife is on top of things once again!” Luz praises as she quickly shuffles to the duffle bag. After a bit of digging, she takes out a pen and hands it to Amity.

“Thanks.” Amity lies back on the bed as Luz starts flipping through the channels on the television.

Minutes go by, and Michael returns with the recliner, blankets, and a water bottle. He comes in to see the couple, squeezed onto the bed watching television. “Well, hopefully this can make things more comfortable for you two,” he quips.

“We are perfectly fine the way we are,” Luz pouts.

“Babe, you’ve been on my left arm for the last two minutes and it’s numb,” Amity states. She turns her head to her left side and kisses Luz’s cheek. Letting Luz know she doesn’t mean it harshly.

“Oh, sorry.” Luz gets out of the bed and into the recliner that Michael has wheeled over to the left side. Once situated, she reaches over the armrest and takes Amity’s hand in hers. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You looked comfortable,” Amity smirks.

Luz brings Amity’s hand up, leans forward, and kisses it.

“Now that that’s situated,” Michael starts, “I shall be on my way. Marie should be by in a few minutes. If you find you need anything between now and then, just hit that button on the side of your bed and I’ll be over as fast as I can. The controls to adjust the bed are down there too.”

“Oh, the questionnaire,” Amity perks.

Michael waves his hand dismissively. “Marie will be the one to collect that. I hope you two have a good night.”

“You as well,” says Amity as the couple wave Michael out of the room. “I’m going to go pee and change,” Amity states while turning away from Luz to get out of bed.

“Wait!” Luz shouts. “Let me help you up.”

“Babe I’m fine,” Amity assures her wife as she gets up herself. Amity goes over to the duffle bag and takes out her and Luz’s pajamas. “You should change too.”

Luz gets out of the recliner. “I’m coming with you.” 

Seconds later they are back from the bathroom, changed, and with a full urine sample. More minutes pass of the couple, hand in hand, lounging back and watching some more television before Marie finally makes her appearance.

“Hiiiii!” Marie greets excitedly as she enters the room, wheeling in her personal doctor station.

Marie, the prodigy doctor and whom some may consider an apprentice to the overseer, specialized and excelled in Witch biology, helped by the fact that she was one. Given her height, childlike demeanor at points, and while discarding her intellect, one could easily mistake her for a child, which she took obvious offense to. Her intellect rivaled and even surpassed Jacob at points, but their maturity leveled with one another. Hair as red as blood, done up in a neat bun, and skin as pale green and sickly as possible. As if she was born dead.

Luz is the one to match the excitement. “Hiii Marie!”

Amity is a bit calmer. “Hello doctor.”

Marie wheels her way over to the right side of the bed, grabbing the questionnaire off the counter as she does so. She flips through it a few times before speaking up. “So, how has the mommy been feeling?”

Amity is a bit taken off guard by the nickname and blushes. “Umm, well, I’m still mobile. Nothing hurts to move.”

“Good, good,” Marie responds, putting down the clipboard. She uses a levitation spell to get to a level height with Amity. “Sit upright please?” Marie does the rounds with her stethoscope, and listens intently at the heart when she gets to it. “So your insides sound good, bile sac sounding great. Could you do a simple light spell please?”

“Of course.” Amity makes a tiny circle with her finger, and a bright orb, with a light blue tint is formed. It hurts to look directly at it.

“Impressive,” Marie praises, “pumping some quality bile there.”

Amity dismisses the orb.

The rest of the check up goes on with nothing of note. “Ok, now I need to suck your blood,” Marie jest in a terrible accent. “Hold out your arm like this please?” she demonstrates as she grabs the tourniquet off her station. “Usually I would get one of our blood boys to do this but as you can see the most of the level is out right now and I’m the only one on site qualified to do this,” she says as she probes Amity’s arm for a vein.

Luz speaks up from the other side of the bed. “Yeah, I’m kinda surprised the overseer hasn’t said hello yet.”

“That’s basically the reason why this wing is so empty right now. He won a concert ticket for tonight on some radio show and offered to buy tickets for the wing so it wasn’t just him.”

“Who are they seeing?” Amity asks.

“22 Aviators.”

Luz can’t help but snicker. “Really? That old geezer likes 22 Aviators?”

“What can I say, old man’s hip with the kids,” Marie jokes. She finds a suitable vein and starts cleaning the area. “Make a fist please?” she asks as she ties on the tourniquet. Marie dries the sanitized area, and with her needle in one deft maneuver the vein is punctured and the first vial begins filling. While keeping an eye on the vial, Marie telekinetically removes the tourniquet from Amity’s arm, and floats the next vial to her side. Once all the samples are collected, Marie applies pressure with a gauze pad as she flies the soiled equipment into the receptacles along the wall. “Hold that there please?” she asks Amity as she turns to her station to look for her tape. Amity does for a few seconds before tape is placed on top of the gauze and secured to her arm. Marie clicks a few things on her doctor station’s laptop and turns back to the couple. “I will be back tomorrow morning with an update and the ultrasound stuff. In the meantime would you like Michael to bring you anything, some snacks maybe?”

“I think we’re prepared,” Luz responds, gesturing to her duffle bag. “Babe do you want anything?”

“If you brought everything you said you did I think we’ll be fine. Although I could go for a snack right now,” Amity smiles at her wife.

“I’m on it.” Luz states, practically racing to the bag.

Marie giggles a bit. “If you’re all set I’ll make my leave. Michael is actually going to be staying in the nurses’ station out there and will be monitoring your sleep. He’ll be here in a bit with a heartbeat monitor, and inform me of any strange developments. I’ll see you tomorrow and have a great night!”

“Good night!” the couple say in near unison as Marie puts the urine sample on her tray and exits the room.

Luz returns to the recliner with some bags of hex mix and juice boxes in hand. She gives her wife a bag and box, and turns on the television. Once situated again, Amity reaches over the armrest and grasps Luz hand one more time. This time it’s Amity who brings her wife’s hand up, and kisses. Minutes go by, and Michael shows up with the oximeter, and hooks up Amity’s finger.

“Remember, just use that button if you need anything, I’ll be just outside,” Michael states. And he’s gone as quickly as he arrived.

A few hours go by, and Amity is feeling tired. “Babe, I’m gonna go to sleep now.”

“Ok babe, good night,” Luz says as she turns off the television. She blows her wife a kiss as she lets go of her hand.

Amity blows back a kiss. “Night babe.” She lowers her bed, and in minutes she’s asleep.

Amity dreams of a flat world. She’s standing in water, but her feet aren’t wet, and underneath the surface there doesn’t seem to be any earth holding her up. She’s shorter. As she’s looking down she notices that she’s in her high school uniform, she’s in her teenage body. She reaches up to her hair. When she pulls it down to her face, it’s dyed the same green as all those years ago. Looking up, the sky is made up of one, continual, slow moving cloud, that seems to disappear into the edges of the horizon. Facing forward she can see a ledge, and feels compelled to approach it. As she does so, she gets an uneasy feeling. In the blink of the eyes, the world goes dark, it’s storming. Thunder crashes in the sky, and Amity flinches in surprise of the sudden weather. Reaching up from from under the ledge is a titan sized hand that crashes into the surface Amity is standing on. The force makes her fall backwards. The hand starts pushing the rest of the body up. A silhouette of a Titan with two heads raises against the storming sky, and while Amity couldn’t make out any features on the body, the heads were unmistakable of her mother and father.

Neither mouth moves. “WE KNOW!” booms the voice of her mother from the Titan.

“W- w- what!?” Amity tries to shout, but she finds her voice isn’t here.

“WE ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!” booms the voice of her father.

“YOU DARE TAINT THE BLIGHT LINE, WITH A BEING LESS THAN A WITCH!” her mother’s voice booms yet again. The Titan raises the hand it lifted itself with, and begins descending it, as if it was trying to crush Amity.

Amity pushes herself up and starts running, but she feels weaker. Looking down, she finds she’s in her child body. She slips. In her desperation, she turns over to cower at the approaching hand. She startles awake just before the Titan crushes her.

Michael races into the room right as Amity jolts awake. “Amity are you alright!? Your heartbeat and breathing were spiking!”

Amity steadies her breath. “Yes, thank you Michael for checking on me.”

“Amity, is everything ok?” Luz stirs.

“Yes babe, just a small nightmare.” Amity leans over and kisses Luz’s temple. “I’m ok.”

“Ok babe. I hope you sleep better,” Luz mumbles. She turns over and is instantly asleep again.

Amity follows suit, and has a dreamless sleep the rest of the night. Michael shoots Marie a text, and returns to his station.

In the morning, Jacob comes by to say hello and deliver breakfast. He doesn’t stay for long as Marie comes by with her plans for the day.

“What we’re looking for,” Marie starts, “is what genes and features are going to be more prominent in the hybrid. Pointy ears, bile sac, fangs, an appendix…”

“Wait, the appendix?” Luz perks.

“Yes, Witches don’t have appendixes. After you finish your breakfast, I’ll be back with the ultrasound equipment and to collect amniotic fluid. After that you will be good to go. Next time we call to collect some blood you’ll only have to stay a day. We just wanted to monitor your body a bit after we took the blood this time.”

“Thank you doctor Marie,” Amity says as she pulls in her breakfast tray.

“Of course, I’ll see you in a bit.” With that, Marie exits the room.

Between bites, Luz turns to Amity. “Babe, do you want to talk about your nightmare?”

Amity pauses for a moment. She looks back to her conversation with Camila, the bond between her and Luz. “Yeah, I dreamt of my parents.”

Luz panics a bit. She reaches over the armrest and grasps her wife’s hand. “Amity, I will protect this family from them with my life,” she declares.

Amity looks into Luz’s eyes. She sees another protector there. She feels the power radiating from Luz, as if there were two beings holding her hands at the moment. “Thank you, Luz Noceda.” She reaches to Luz’s face, and pulls her in for a kiss.

The rest of the visit goes off without a hitch. During the ultrasound, Luz and Amity mainly stayed silent, in awe of their first look at the child. After the fluid is collected and the fetus’s heartbeat is recorded, Marie puts Amity in a wheelchair and the three make their way to the portal. Amity signs her release papers and the two parties say their goodbyes.

Outside the capitol now, staves in hand, Amity has a request for Luz. “Babe, can we visit The Knee?”

Luz is taken aback by this, but looks at her wife lovingly and grasps her shoulder. “Of course Amity. You want to see her again, don’t you?”

Amity nods.

“So do I,” Luz says as she pulls Amity in for a hug.

Amity holds up her staff and turns to Tia. “You may fly home, and take the bag with you. We’ll take Owlbert.”

Tia reanimates herself partially to lick her master’s face in acknowledgment. The resolidifies as Luz ties the duffle bag to her, to fly herself home.

As the couple gets on Owlbert’s staff, Luz leans down so he can clearly hear her. “Alright buddy, extra careful. We got precious cargo on board.”

Owlbert nods in agreement and waits for Luz to give him the thumbs up for takeoff. Once Amity is ahold of her wife properly, Luz gives the ok and Owlbert slowly makes his ascent.

In honor of the hero that sacrificed her life in the fight with Belos, Lilith made a statue of Edalyn out of Titan bone, and erected it on The Knee. It was massive, able to be seen clearly from Bonesborogh. Large owl wings extended from underneath the statue’s carved hair, and Eda’s arms were outstretched, resting on a massive sword with nine different colored gemstones in the hilt.

Luz and Amity hover above the hands, looking tearfully at the statue of their former mentor and savior.

Suddenly, Amity starts to speak to the statue. “I wanted to thank you, for teaching me more than what my life offered, for taking us outcast in, for saving us. Most importantly, I wanted to thank you for making it possible me and Luz to love each other the way we do, and giving us the opportunity for a gift that will be with us for the rest of our lives.” She turns to Luz, tears flooding her eyes, and nods.

Luz is also crying, and nods back. “Yeah, let’s go home.”

Hearing that, Owlbert makes his cautious flight to the Noceda household.

As soon as the couple are inside their home, they share a long, passionate kiss in the entryway.

Amity yawns soon after the kiss is released. “I’m going to take a nap.” She whispers into Luz’s face.

“Ok babe, I’ll join you in a bit,” Luz whispers back.

They kiss one more time, and Amity makes her way up the stairs. Now in the bedroom, Amity twirls her finger and is instantly in her pajamas. She carefully gets into bed, and within seconds is asleep.

Amity dreams of the same place she did the previous night, but the sky is a blanket of white again. She’s laying in the water, like when the dream ended, but she is in her teenage form. When she picks herself up she’s dry. Amity sees the ledge, and feels the urge to approach. She feels newfound confidence as she does so, as if Luz and her friends were there with her. She makes it to the edge this time and looks down. The water doesn’t fall here, instead it flows down the ledge Amity is standing upon, and connects to a lower platform of water. On this platform, Amity can see two humanoid figures, and while she can’t make out too many details, the hair confirms who she believes they are. Cowering in the middle of this platform are her parents. The ledge Amity is on starts lowering itself, and she finds herself at the same level as her parents.

A voice Amity hasn’t heard for a long time speaks softly from the sky, Eda’s voice. “No one is asking for you to accept them or forgive them for how they treated you. But if you want to stop fearing them, you have to let them go. They don’t control you anymore.”

Amity walks up to her parents on the ground, and extends a hand out to each of them. The figures each take a hand, and Amity helps them up. They look at Amity somberly.

“I am Amity Noceda! And I will not be controlled by my fear of you anymore!” Amity yells at the two. As soon as she finishes, the figures fade into nothingness.

Amity turns around, taller, in her current body. She sees a faded Eda extending her hand. “Come on kid,” Eda states, “Let’s go see your real family,”

Amity’s eyes flutter awake, to the face of Luz resting next to her. The moonlight from the open curtained window, blanketing their bodies.

In the human realm, Jacob sits in his dark office, the only light coming from his computer screen, when he receives a video message from his expedition.

The video starts with a man wearing arctic gear, holding the camera, standing on a bright, icy plane. “Jacob, Lilith,” the man starts, “we found something. Look at this.”

The man steps aside and pans the camera to show a huge wall of shiny, blue ice, that stretches beyond the horizon.

The man continues. “Now this may look like just a big wall of ice but no.” He puts some pictures in front of the camera. “We were able to fly a drone up there and get some aerial shots, and as you can see, it’s clearly coffin shaped, like those old coffins that get narrow at the end. And that writing at the top, you see that? Well that’s actually the primordial giant language. We were able to translate it and it reads, ‘when the bond is birthed, I will rise to bear witness.’” The video cuts off there.

Jacob’s desk phone starts ringing. The caller ID reads “Prime Minister Lilith.” He picks up. “You got it too?” Jacob immediately asks.

“Yes,” Lilith answers. “Primordial giant, this could be a titanic threat. I assume you’re willing to help.”

“With my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! A huge thanks to my friend on this one. She used to go to school for blood work, and even had an internship in a lab, but stress and COVID threw a wrench in that. She proofreads my stuff and made sure I got that blood section right. Anyways feedback is always appreciated, have a happy holidays, and stay safe!


	4. Chapter 4

It’s the third trimester, and Amity Noceda is resting on her couch, watching videos on the crystal ball as Luz and Willow prepare the house for the baby shower.

Amity perks up from under her blankets. “Are you sure you don’t need help with anything?”

Luz rushes over to her side and leans down. “Babe, we got everything under control.” She kisses Amity’s temple. “You stay there, and stay looking pretty for when the rest arrive.”

Suddenly there’s a knock on the door.

“And that must be them!” Luz perks.

Willow is already at the door to greet the guest, and she opens it to Emira and Viney. Viney holding a wrapped box, and Emira leading their four year old, Eileen, by the hand. “Hello other mothers!” Willow greets.

Luz walks over to greet her relatives, and is instantly greeted by Eileen running up to give her a hug. “Aunty Luz!” Eileen yells.

Luz gets down on one knee to catch Eileen’s hug. “Aww, hi’ya kid,” she fawns. When the hug is released, Luz pokes Eileen’s nose. “Boop!”

Eileen turns towards Willow. “Aunty Willow!” she yells, again starts running towards her.

Instead of a simple hug, Willow picks Eileen up with ease. “Hi Eileen!”

Luz turns her attention to Viney. “I can take your gift to the table if you wish,” Luz suggests. Viney hands over the box, and Luz walks it over to the coffee table, placing it behind Willow's gift.

Willow carries Eileen to the couch and sets her down to an upright Amity. “Aunty Amity!” Eileen exclaims as she leans over to hug Amity.

Amity leans over to give Eileen a hug, and kisses her on the forehead.

“Mommy says you're gonna give me a baby cousin,” Eileen says with a hint of wonderment.

“Yep, very soon,” Amity says while patting her navel.

Emira and Viney make their way over to the couch, and hugs and greetings are exchanged with Amity. “Wow mittens, it seems you’ve been developing quite nicely,” Emira slightly jest.

“Thanks sis.”

Just then, another knock is heard at the door, and Luz is already there to answer it. Opening reveals her brother-in-law Edric, his husband Jerbo, and their roommate Barcus. Edric holding a gift, and Barcus holding his own gift bag in his mouth.

“Doggy!” Eileen yells excitingly as she gets up and starts to run to Barcus.

Barcus barks happily.

Jerbo translates. “Barcus says ‘yes, he is a doggy.’”

Eileen runs up to hug Barcus, completely ignoring her uncles. Luz greets Jerbo and Edric with hugs and takes their gifts to put with the rest. Next to show up is Gus with his gift. And lastly and most surprisingly of all, Boscha and Skara with their gift. 

“Hey you two!” Luz greets going in for hugs. “So glad you guys could make it!”

“Thank you for inviting us,” Skara responds.

Willow is one of the first to approach Boscha. “So Boscha, how has progress been?”

While a bit vague, Boscha knows exactly what Willow is talking about. She reaches into her pocket to pull out a three year sober chip.

Willow can’t contain her happiness. She immediately wraps her arms around Boscha. “That’s my girl!” She praises.

Skara smiles softly, watching her girlfriend being welcomed so warmly. She walks up to the two, and pecks Boscha on the cheek. “See, there was nothing to be afraid of,” Skara whispers.

When the hug is released, Boscha signs a thank you to Willow.

The Nocedas were quite surprised to find that Skara had become a fairly successful musician, more surprised to find out that she and Boscha were living together as slightly more than platonic roommates, and even more surprised to find out Boscha was now mute. While Witches could cast a spell that basically gave them subtitles, most mute or deaf Witches didn’t because it was quite exhausting to keep it running all day and for every single interaction. Skara of course learned sign language for her girlfriend, and would be Boscha’s translator. 

The last three humanoids invited, that being Camila, Jacob, and Lilith, all respectively declined the offer, each claiming that baby showers are a time for the younger ones to meet over a baby. They did ship gifts however. Camila, a high chair, Lilith, a training wand, and Jacob, Mozart CDs.

As everyone is settling in and catching up, Eileen playing with Barcus, Luz remembers one more gift she hid in the closet. “I’ll be right back,” She perks. Seconds later, she comes down stairs with a tall, rectangular prism of a gift. “This one’s from King. We’ll put it last. Now that everyone’s here we can start opening gifts! First up, Willow!”

Amity twirls her finger, and telekinetically, brings Willow’s gift off the coffee table to her.

“The wrapping is made of plant matter, so it’s completely biodegradable,” Willow perks.

Amity skillfully undoes the wrapping, and reveals a “Baby’s First Garden”. “Awww…” Amity fawns. “Thank you Willow.”

“I hope it wasn’t too predictable,” Willow says leaning down for a hug.

“Next up is Viney and Emira,” Luz announces. This time she picks up the gift to bring to her wife.

Amity unwraps it to reveal a baby crib beast mobile. “Aww, thanks you two.”

“It also doubles as a night light,” Emira points out.

“It projects a soft lighted, illusion hologram of a gryphon sleeping,” Viney finishes.

Amity beckons the two over, and thanks them with hugs.

Luz turns to Jerbo and Edric. “Should you guys go first or Barcus? You kinda showed up at the same time.”

“Barcus can go first,” Jerbo answers. “That way he can get back to entertaining Eileen.”

Upon overhearing this, Barcus drops the ball he and Eileen were playing with, in her lap. He lightly licks her face once to assure he will be right back, and goes to take a seat and Amity’s feet.

Out of Barcus’ gift bag, Amity takes out a My First Crystal Ball. “No magic required” printed as one of the features.

Barcus barks.

“He says that it plays pre recorded holograms in the ball when one waves their hand over it,” Jerbo translates.

Amity shifts to Barcus. “Thank you Barcus.” She leans down to peck the top of his head.

Barcus barks in response, and makes his way back to Eileen.

“Alright, now for Jerbo and Ed,” Luz announces.

Amity unwraps it to reveal a Miniature Abomination Kit. “Thank you, you two,” Amity smirks.

“De rein,” Jerbo responds.

“And next up is Gus.” Luz hands the box to her wife.

This gift is different from the others, as it’s a box with bow and lid. Amity opens it to find a void. Figuring it’s a box of holding, she reaches in, and pulls out multiple baby clothes, onesies, and booties. Amity squeals her excitement. “Thank you Gus, they’re adorable!”

“You’re welcome, Glad you like them,” Gus humbly replies.

“And lastly, for the people who are here anyways, but certainly not least, We have Skara and Boscha!” Luz announces.

Amity floats over the card, and magically tears it open. “Congratulations on your first child!” Amity reads aloud. “Let’s hope you didn’t forget about any firstborn deals in the past!”

Everyone starts giggling.

Inside, there’s a gift certificate for the toy store chain “Horrors R Us”.

“500 snails,” Skara perks before Amity can ask. “I know you said we didn’t need to get anything, but we would have felt bad if we’d shown up empty handed.”

“Thank you so much you two,” Amity praises. She beckons the Skara and Boscha over, and pecks them both on the cheek.

“And finally, King's gift!” Luz shouts.

The gift is terribly wrapped, with tape and loose ends everywhere. Amity uses magic to open it up because it’s much too tall to sit on her lap. The wrapper tears back to reveal a scratching post. Everyone just stares in confusion. “There’s a note,” Amity points out. “Dear Luz and Amity, I hope this can distract your new litter enough so you can spend time together.”

“Well it’s the thought that counts,” Luz states. “Now that gifts are out of the way, it’s time for games!”

Hours go by, and the sun is about to set. Emira and Viney are the first to leave with their sleeping child, tired out from playing with Barcus. The same could be said for Barcus, so Jerbo and Edric were next. Willow wanted to check on her floral shop before heading home, so she left as well. Gus saw everyone leaving and followed suit. Which left Skara and Boscha, who actually offered to help clean up before leaving. The clean up took longer than expected, and Skara and Boscha looked too tired to fly home safely, so Amity and Luz offered up their guest room until the next day. 

A bit later, Boscha and Skara are in bed, Skara in Boscha’s embrace, when Skara hears sniffling from Boscha. She turns over to see Boscha holding back tears, and plants a kiss on her lips. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Boscha turns so she’s now on her back, gets her arms free, and starts signing in the air above her. The moonlight from the window giving Skara adequate light to see it. “I was so mean to them back in high school, and yet they welcomed us with open arms. They have been so nice to us even though I treated them like trash,” Boscha signs. “I will never be able to thank them enough.”

“Babe, I think they know,” Skara softly whispers. Skara embraces Boscha again, and softly pets her until they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know this ain’t my best, but this is really a teaser for my next story where I expand on my old Boscha story. However before that I will do the last chapter for this story and then take a break. Feedback always appreciated and stay safe!


	5. Chapter 5

Luz and Amity rest in the hospital wing of Jacob’s Organization site. Marie suggested that they put Amity on bed rest close to the due date, the main reason being that transport would be a hassle between the two realms, especially with the high probability of Luz panicking. Luz was in a recliner beside her wife, doing a crossword. “Babe, I need a five letter word for a state of wealth, where the being has a lack of, or no money.”

“Broke!” Amity shoots up with a shocked look on her face.

“It fits!”

“No, I mean I think my water just broke!”

Luz inhales sharply. She shoots up from her chair, and runs to the glass slide. Luz whips it open and screams into the nurse’s station. “Amity’s water broke!” Instantly Marie is up and scurrying to the room. She’s already paged a few nurses for help. Luz has already raced back to Amity’s side, grasping her hand. “Ok babe, we’re gonna practice breathing now,” Luz shakily says, and starts hyperventilating besides her wife.

Despite the new, unpleasant sensation of childbirth, Amity is much calmer than her wife. “Babe, calm down. I think it’s a bit too early for that.”

Marie pipes up from the bottom of the bed. “Yeah, it may take a few minutes for the contractions to really start up, that’s when we know to get that baby out of there.”

Hours later, Azura is born. She is on the smaller side, with pointed, but dulled ears.

Jacob sits in front of his site’s portal to The Boiling Isles. Dressed in his Boiling Isles gear, which he hasn’t worn for a long time, and accompanied by seven Organization soldiers. Suddenly his phone vibrates, it’s Marie. She’s currently located in the hospital wing of the site with the Nocedas.

“The child has been born, no complications,” the message reads. “Good luck.”

Jacob shoots a text back. “Thanks.” He gets up, points to the portal, and starts approaching, his soldiers following close behind. Now on The Boiling Isles, Jacob and the soldiers are greeted by a standing Lilith and a multitude of powerful looking Witches. “Greetings Lilith,” he smirks, “been a while since our last face to face.”

“It has,” Lilith states, “sad it couldn’t have been longer. This is your ‘army’?”

“Yes, let’s ignore the fact that you hurt my feelings, and allow me to introduce my help. Task force AoT. You need something big taken down, these are the ones to do it.” Jacob gestures to the seven Organization soldiers behind him, each wearing winter special operation equipment, modified anti-tank rifles, and MP5s strapped to the chests.

“Impressive,” Lilith dismisses. “And your defenses?”

“Lilith, you should know what this cloak can hold.” Jacob lifts part of his cloak to reveal part of the armory he keeps underneath it. “Now if I can assume you will be using whatever components are in that satchel your carrying, shall we be going?”

“Of course, our witches on your expedition have already set up a teleportation circle.” Lilith beckons Jacob and his soldiers to join the group of Witches. With a nod of her head, a few witches wave their fingers, and the group is teleported in segments to the expedition zone.

Appearing on the southern tundra of the world shows a bright sky. However, instead of the wall of ice shown in the video, a blizzard stretches into the sky and past the horizon where the coffin reached.

Jacob turns to Lilith. “I assume we’re not attacking on sight?”

“No,” Lilith answers. “We’ll give them the chance for them to make the first move. At best, it’s a Primordial Giant, disgruntled about the old war. At worst, another Titan. And who knows what else rests with it.”

Just then, a shadow of an arm burst up in the blizzard. Jacob lifts his arm in response, signaling the soldiers to stand back. The rest of the body slowly rises into view, as a shadow cast against the blizzard winds. The shadow steps forward, over what’s assumed to be the wall of the coffin, and approaches the group, the blizzard still encapsulating it.

The two parties stare at each other, waiting. 

Suddenly a voice booms from the blizzard. “I sense the bond between humans and witches has been birthed, yet I do not sense the child among your group, nor do I even sense the parents.”

Jacob produces a megaphone out from underneath his cloak. “Sorry to disappoint!” Jacob shouts at the colossal figure. “Modern medicine strongly recommends against putting a newborn baby and recovering mother in an arctic tundra!”

Lilith holds her hand out for the megaphone, which Jacob hands over. “What do you want!?” she yells into it.

“I merely want to see the hybrid,” the voice booms in response. “A photograph would suffice.”

“Wait, really?” Jacob asks dumbfounded. Lilith and the rest of the team stand in silent shock. “Luz should have updated her social media by now,” he states, taking out his phone. A few clicks and he’s on the post. “Awww…” Jacob fawns, and passes the phone to Lilith.

“Ohhh…” Lilith fawns in response. In the picture, a newborn baby rests on Amity’s chest. Amity and Luz lying on the hospital bed, with Luz holding the camera above to take the selfie.

“Welcome Azura into the world!” the caption reads.

Lilith turns to a witch beside her. “Could you project this image so that thing can see it?”

“Hm? Of course Prime Minister.” With a twirl of their fingers the phone screen is projected into the sky.

“It’s… adorable,” the voice softly states. The blizzard dissipates, revealing no giant, and no coffin.

The group of humans and witches are stunned into silence again. Staring into the now empty space, Jacob is the first to break the silence. “Wait what! That was it!”

“It appears so,” Lilith says calmly, handing back Jacob’s phone.

“I’m just disappointed we spent so much for nothing. Whatever.”

“I’m glad that we won’t have to miss the homecoming party tomorrow.”

“Yeah… I’ll be honest, I didn’t think we were gonna make it, so I didn’t get a good outfit.”

One of the expedition members suddenly calls out. “Jacob! There’s something you need to see!”

Jacob turns to the soldiers. “Head on back with the rest of the witches, I’ll catch up.” As the groups start teleporting away, Jacob makes his way over to the expedition crew. “What is it?”

“We found this huge, black trunk while we were out here,” the crewman answers as he leads Jacob into a tent. “It’s magically sealed, and the writing on the lid is addressed to you.”

“To me?” Jacob has a feeling on who could have left the trunk. Inside the tent, the trunk sits in the middle, illuminated by LEDs.

“Dear Jacob,” the etching on the lid reads. “I hope by the time you read this you have had the chance to return to your world. Who am I kidding? Of course you have! You wouldn’t have found this otherwise. Not without the help of your Organization. Unless you took my previous note and thought to trek all the way south by yourself, which I wouldn’t put past you. Inside this box is a gift and a promise. A gift that I know you believed you would never receive and a promise that I will one day return to you. To open it, you just need to lift the latch, it will only open to your touch. I do recommend opening it in a safer place however, maybe your facility. -The Judge”

Jacob stands in silence, dragging his hand across the carved lid. “Bring this to the site and stick it in my office,” he eventually states. “I have a feeling I know what’s in here.”

The next day, Amity carries Azura while Luz pushes them in a wheelchair to the entrance of their home. Opening the front door reveals a decorated house, friends, and family, all waiting for the new mothers and the baby. Luz wheels Amity over to the couch, and helps her out of the chair and onto the couch. Everyone gathered to see the baby and the new mother. A few minutes of festivities go by until there’s a knock on the door.

“That must be Lilith, Jacob, and Marie. They said they’d be running a bit late,” Luz perks. “I’ll let them in.” She gets up from her spot and makes her way to the door. “Gree-!” Luz gets through before actually seeing who it is. She nearly slams the door in the new arrivals faces and runs back to her wife. She leans down into Amity’s ear and whispers, “it’s your parents!”

Shock fills Amity’s face for a moment, but she knows she has to be the one to confront her parents. “Em, could you take Azura for a second?”

“Of course,” Emira responds, putting down her drink.

Amity turns back to Luz. “Babe, could you help me into the chair please?”

“Yep.” Luz gets her arms situated under Amity. “Three, two, one, oomph!” She places her wife in the chair, kisses her temple, and both prepare to confront the Blights.

At the door again, Luz reaches over and opens. At the reveal, both sides stay in silence, waiting for the other to introduce first. Eventually Odalia speaks. “Hello Amity.”

“Hello, mother, father,” Amity responds with some spite. “What are you doing here?”

“I believe you know why we’re here, darling,” Odalia states.

“I want to hear it.”

Alador sighs. “We’re here to see our grandchild.”

“Do you wonder why you weren’t invited?”

“We know why we weren’t invited, dear,” Odalia answers.

“Then you would know that you don’t get to see your grandchild. Until you can prove that you have the capability to care and love your own children, you don’t get to see your grandkids. We made this clear when Eileen was born, and I can’t believe we have to reiterate it,” Amity states coldly from her chair.

Odalia slowly raises her right hand high, and everyone braces for what she might do. Luz is about to slam the door in her face again, until Alador reaches across, and slowly lowers his wife’s hand back to her side. “Honey, we don’t need to make any more of a scene than we already have.”

Odalia breathes deeply, closing her eyes as she does so. Both she and Alador calmly turn around, to be met by Lilith, Marie, and Jacob, Marie pushing Lilith in her wheelchair.

“Did you dare just threaten a member of the government and an ambassador in the two realms’ relations!?” Lilith yells at Odalia. “Jacob! You got this on camera, right!?”

“Of course, Prime Minister,” Jacob says calmly as he ends recording on his phone and puts it away. “I believe I collected a substantial amount of evidence.”

“Why I’ll have your heads!” Odalia screams at Lilith and Jacob, angered by the prospect that she was violating the law for disciplining her child. She starts a spell circle before Jacob interrupts.

“Nuh Uh Uh, hush why don’t cha.” Jacob clicks the silence ring on his finger and snaps. Immediately the spell circle fizzles. Jacob takes out two silence handcuffs out of his cloak. “On your knees, hands upon your heads.”

Alador is the first down, with Odalia following suit. Jacob affixes the handcuffs, and releases his own silence ring. Lilith already has her crow-phone out, and has dialed law enforcement.

“This is Prime Minister Lilith. I need a wagon at 136, Tartarus Lane. The perpetrators have already been apprehended.”

“You guys go on ahead,” Jacob tells Marie and Lilith, “I’ll wait here with these two.”

“With pleasure,” Marie responds. Casting a levitation spell, Marie glides Lilith’s wheelchair to the door of the house, making sure to tap Odalia with a wheel as they go past. She slowly closes the door behind her, and runs over to hug Amity.

As the hug is released, Amity looks around the house, to see everyone quietly applauding her act of bravery. Luz gets on one knee besides her wheelchair, and leans in for a kiss on the lips, which Amity gracefully accepts. Emira returns Azura to her mother’s arms, and try as she might, tears of joy leek from Amity’s eyes as she kisses her daughter’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m going to go on a little break of my own before my next story. Roadmap lookin’ like Boscha story then a future story about the child and some other original characters. Feedback always appreciated, I hope you had a happy holidays, and see y’all next time!


End file.
